Dangan Ronpa: Despairing Souls
by SymmetryLocked
Summary: Maka is attending a new prestigious high school known as the DWMA. However, to graduate, you must murder a classmate! Who will die and who will survive? New murders, new mysteries, new adventures! DANGAN RONPA AU. Slightly OOC. DO NOT NEED TO HAVE SEEN DANGAN RONPA TO ENJOY! :)


Chapter 1: DWMA: Despairing Weapons and Meisters Academy

**A/N: Hi! SL here! :3 I love both Dangan Ronpa and Soul Eater, so I thought, why not combine them? XD This version of the DWMA is Hope's Peak, I only changed the name. Also, some characters may be OOC, this is because I had to take some liberties with the characters to make them fit into more stereotypical roles so I could give them Super High School Level talents! This is pretty much a Dangan Ronpa AU, the characters have never met before now. It will seem a lot like the original Dangan Ronpa at first, but then after a chapter or two it will get very different! New mysteries, new murders, new adventures! :3 Enjoy! :3 **

I'm finally here… I glanced upwards at the new high school I would be attending. Wow, this place is huge. I can't believe I got accepted.

DWMA, otherwise known as the Delightful Weapons and Meisters Academy, is a prestigious high school that is very selective about who gets accepted. I was so lucky to get picked! You see, everyone here is a Super High School Level something or other. To be honest, I'm not really sure why I'm here. I'm pretty much just an average meister. I was ecstatic though, when I received an acceptance letter in the mail. It read:

_Dear Maka Albarn,_

_We are pleased to invite you to attend The Delightful Weapons and Meisters Academy this coming fall. We believe you have a skillset that will help to cause delight in the hearts of the people in this world. We congratulate you on getting chosen and wish you the best of luck for the oncoming school year. May you graduate and lead a successful life helping to bring delight to others!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Delightful Weapons and Meisters Academy Headmaster_

Why would someone accept me? I don't even have a weapon partner yet. There must be thousands of other meisters out there more fit for this. However, since this Academy is known for giving you a successful life if you graduate, of course I accepted their offer.

Glancing at the tall, beige building that would be my new high school one last time, I took a step in the front door—and my vision blackened and I lost all sense of consciousness.

* * *

Slowly, I reopened my eyes to find I was in a dark and dusty classroom.

"Wha…Where am I?" It made sense to assume I was inside the school—though I had no memory of entering. My head ached and I found it hard to think straight.

"What's going on?" I wondered aloud.

If this was actually the school, then the inside looked much different from what I had imagined it would be like. For one thing, there were metal plates bolted to the windows that made it impossible to see any glimpse of the outside world. I walked over to the metal plate and pounded on it with my fist. It seemed to be made out of iron or a similar substance, and it sure wasn't going to budge anytime soon. It was almost as if I was trapped in here.

Well, I guess I should keep exploring the rest of the school. I wonder if other people are in here too. Today was the first day of school for the DWMA, so I shouldn't be the only one here, right?

I walked over to the classroom's door and slowly eased it open. Thank God, it wasn't locked. Taking a step into the long mysterious hallway, I realized I wasn't the only one here.

"Are you a freshman too?"

I spun around to see who was talking to me. There was a boy who seemed to be about my age with spiky white hair, leaning casually against a wall. He wore an orange t-shirt, a black leather jacket and dark brown pants.

"Ye-Yeah." I hesitantly answered his question, but was unable to voice any information about myself.

"Cool. Me too. My name's Soul Evans. Nice to meet you." The boy said coolly. He didn't extend his hand for a handshake or anything, just began to walk down the hallway, his hands in his pockets. I ran to follow him.

"My name's Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you too." I told him, extending my hand for a handshake. He ignored my hand and didn't say anything, just kept walking down the hall towards the door at the far end. I guess I would have to do most of the talking.

"So did you black out once you entered the school too? Do you know if anyone else is here? Where are you going? What's your Super High School Level talent? How did-"

"Woah, woah, slow down, it's not cool to ask so many questions at once." He stopped walking this time and looked at me. "But if you really want to know, yeah, I woke up in a classroom, and I couldn't really remember much after I set foot in the school. After I woke up, there was an announcement on the loudspeaker telling everyone to meet in the gymnasium, which I'm pretty sure is right over there." He pointed to the door at the end of the hall.

The announcement must have been broadcast while I was still out cold. He went on.

"I checked out some of the classrooms before I headed down there, though. I saw that you were sitting at a desk, unconscious, so I waited near your room for you to wake up, so we could head to the gymnasium together."

He waited for me even though he didn't even know me? How sweet!...But then again, he didn't even check to make sure I wasn't dead when I was unconscious, so he obviously doesn't care that much.

"And, lastly, it's not cool to just ask someone what their Super High School Level Talent is. It's like personal information, you know? But anyways, if you're _that_ interested," He gave me a warm smile and did a thumbs-up. "I'm a Super High School Level Cool Kid. I'm the coolest guy there is."

I can see why he was given the title, I thought, my cheeks reddening. I bet he's also a Super High School Level Heartthrob.

We reached the end of the hallway. Soul pushed open the door, and we entered the gymnasium together. People were everywhere, some tall, some short, all kids of clothes and wacky hairstyles. I even spotted a boy with three white stripes in his otherwise black hair! How odd. Everyone was talking or shouting or laughing…I suddenly felt out of place. I glanced over at Soul, who didn't seem to care in the least that we had just confirmed that we weren't the only ones here.

"Hey, look! New people!" Somebody shouted, and, suddenly, Soul and I were surrounded by a mob of people pelting us with their questions. Some people asked us who we were, why we were here, if we knew anything, and other people wanted to introduce themselves.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves?" I yelled, because I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone seemed to agree with my idea. They stopped asking their questions, and I was able to tell them who I was.

"My name is Maka Albarn." I said to the group. "Nice to meet all of you."

"Soul Evans." Soul said simply, slightly nodding his head at everyone, like a true cool guy. One by one people began to introduce themselves and I tried my best to make the names stick.

A very tall girl with long dark hair up in a high ponytail came up to me. "My name is Tsubaki." She said politely. "Pleased to meet you." She added with a smile. She seems very sweet.

A boy with blue hair then began to shout. "I'm sure you know my name already! I AM THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR! EVERYONE KNOWS MY NAME! I AM THE BEST OF THE BEST!" Well, Black Star certainly seems a bit full of himself.

Then I was approached by that kid with the weird stripes covering half his hair. "I'm Death the Kid. Call me Kid." He said, extending his arm. I shook his hand.

Death the Kid? Strange name, too. Before I could stop myself, I knew what I had to ask him. "Umm, why do you have stripes in your hair? And why are they only covering one side of hair? I mean isn't it kinda weird to have-" I was interrupted by Kid, who fell dramatically to the ground, and clutched his head with his hands.

"I know, I'm horribly asymmetrical! Disgusting! Garbage! Asymmetrical trash!" He wailed, pounding his fist on the ground in anguish.

That was definitely not what I was expecting from someone who had seemed so calm and collected earlier. "What's his problem?" I said.

I was answered by a pretty girl with long dark blond hair, who was glancing at her nails, checking to make sure her fingernail polish was perfect. "No one really knows. He does that every time someone asks him about his hair…He's some kinda freak about symmetry, I guess. The name's Liz, by the way." She pointed to the girl next to her, with the shorter and lighter blond hair a big creepy grin. "That's my sister, Patty. Don't mind her, she's completely insane. If she asks you something, just ignore her."

"Uh, okay." I replied. Sure enough, Patty came up to me and asked, "Do you like giraffes?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so." I said to her.

"Yay! We can be giraffe buddies! Giraffe buddy! Giraffe buddy!" She danced around happily. Maybe she is a little wacko.

"I said to ignore her." Liz said, rolling her eyes.

I then spotted someone who hadn't introduced themselves to me yet. Instead, he was standing shyly in the corner, so I went over to him. Or her. I couldn't really tell. His/her hair was pink and the long black robe-thing s/he was wearing made him look quite androgynous.

"Hey there, what's your name?" I said nicely.

"…H-hi. My name's….Crona. I'm not good at…dealing with things…" Crona looked at the floor and wouldn't say anything else. I resisted the urge to ask whether Crona was a boy or a girl, after what had happened with Kid the last time I spoke my mind. I decided I would assume Crona was a boy until I heard otherwise.

The rest of the people in the room introduced themselves to me and Soul. I tried hard to remember, but all the names were starting to get a little mixed up in my head. Along with Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Crona, there was also Ox, Harvar, Jackie, Kim, Killik, and the twins, Thunder and Fire. Wow, fifteen of us and we were all specially selected to attend this supreme school. It makes me wonder…who are the meisters, like me, and who are the weapons?

Lost in thought, I jumped when a loud and strangely cheerful, weird voice announced, "Welcome, welcome to the DWMA!" Everyone turned and stared towards the stage at the far end of the large room. There was a podium on the stage, and speaking from it was a bear. No, not a big grizzly bear, or anything, just a little teddy bear. It was oddly colored, half of the bear was white and had a cute,friendly smile, but the other half of him was completely black with a menacing grin and sharp teeth. But it was still just a teddy bear. And it was talking. The shouts began immediately.

"What's going on?"

"A teddy bear is talking to us!"

"What the hell?!"

"Why is there a toy bear? Who set us up?"

"What kind of sick joke is this?!"

"SHUT UP!" The bear yelled, and, strangely enough, we all listened. "I'm this school's headmaster! Monobear! So you better show me some respect, you dumbasses!"

"Hey, who are you calling a dumbass?!" Black Star yelled defiantly. The bear ignored him and went on.

"This is not a joke! I repeat, not a joke! I'm you're principal now!" Monobear gave an evil grin, while his tone remained unfittingly cheerful.

"You disgusting, asymmetrical beast!" Kid spat at Monobear."Why did you trap us here? Let us go, right now! This isn't the DWMA! This must be a mistake!"

"I assure you, this is no mistake!" The bear said. "I am the headmaster. And you can't leave this place! So I suggest you make yourselves comfortable!"

"What do you mean we can't leave?!" I yelled at the bear. "This is a school, right? We're not supposed to stay here all our lives!" There were shouts of agreement.

"Well, there is one way to leave this school…"Monobear began. His smile curled upward and looked downright evil.

"You mean when we graduate we get to leave, right?" I asked Monobear.

"The only way to graduate the DWMA is to kill another person here."

There was silence, followed by a loud, "WHAAT?!". Everyone was shocked. "You're lying!" Several people screamed.

"Not at all!" Monobear said in his usual perky tone. "You see, the purpose of this academy is not to cause delight, but to cause despair! So, I'm afraid you're all stuck here, at least, until the killing spree begins! Upupupu!" The bear laughed strangely, then added, "Check the windows! Check the doors! Search all you want, but there's no escape! Upupupu!"

Everyone looked at each other in horror and outrage. It was a stupid bear. Everything it said was a lie. Or was it? Remembering the metal sheet over the windows earlier, it was then it all began to sink in. This place was nothing like it seemed at all. It wasn't the Delightful Weapons and Meisters Academy at all. No. This was, The _Despairing_ Weapons and Meisters Academy.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Survivors: 15

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I really need some feedback on this, so please tell me what you think! Also, I need some help coming up with more Super High School Level talents for some of the characters, so if you have an idea, please let me know! Thanks! Reviews are appreciated! Bye! :3**


End file.
